Infested siege tank
|fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image= Infested Siege Tank SC2-NCO Head1.JPG‎|NCO InfestedSiegeTank LotV Head1.jpg|Co-op |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2= InfestedSiegeTankSiege SC2NCOGame.JPG|NCO InfestedSiegeTankLeft Coop Game1.JPG|Co-op |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Zerg |faction= Zerg Swarm :Infested Jarban Minor research team :Stukov's forces |campname=''Nova Covert Ops'' Co-op Missions |baseunit=Siege tank |role=Mobile artillery |useguns=Crucio shock cannon (Nova Covert Ops) Impaler tentacle (Co-op Missions) Violate Burst (Co-op Missions) |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Ground *Biological *Mechanical |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize=4 (uprooted) 8 (rooted) |sight=11 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=200 |energycost= |costgas=100 |supply=3 |campcost= |time=33 (16 charge cooldown) |produced=Infested factory |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req=Infested tech lab attached to an infested factory |hotkey=S |speed=1 (Nova Covert Ops) 2.25 (Co-op Missions) |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus=+0.68 (Co-op) |creepmultiplier=x1.3 |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=160 (Nova Covert Ops) 200 (Co-op Missions) |hpregen=0.2734 |armor=1 |gun1name=Crucio Shock Cannon (Rooted, Nova Covert Ops) |gun1strength=35 (+15 vs armored) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=3 |gun1range=13 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name=Impaler tentacle (Co-op Stukov) |gun2strength=25 (+5 vs Armored) 25 (+20 vs Armored) (with Acidic Enzymes) |gun2attacks= |gun2ground=x |gun2air= |gun2cool=1.85 1.42 (at Stukov full Mech Attack Speed Mastery) |gun2range=7 |gun2upgrd=+2 |gun3name=Violate Burst (Rooted, Co-op Stukov) |gun3strength=40 (+40 vs Structure) 40 (+40 vs Structure, +15 vs Armored) (with Acidic Enzymes) |gun3attacks= |gun3ground=x |gun3air= |gun3cool=3 2.31 (at Stukov full Mech Attack Speed Mastery) |gun3range=18 |gun3upgrd=+4/+4 |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes=Infested Siege Tank can use Impaler Tentacle attack in both modes (Co-op Stukov) |structure= |hero= |campaign=x |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Infested siege tanks are Crucio siege tanks infested by the zerg. They retain their crucio shock cannon, but appear to have lost the functionality of their 90 mm twin cannons. They move around on legs similar to that of spine crawlers, and must root in creep to fire. History When the Umojan Protectorate expedition to Jarban Minor was overrun by the zerg, their siege tanks and their drivers were infested and made to serve the Swarm. They were set up around the extraction devices, and even ferried around under overlords. When Agent Nova Terra came to Jarban Minor to retrieve terrazine, she was forced to engage the infested siege tanks surrounding the extraction devices.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Night Terrors (in English). 2016-08-02. Game Unit Nova Covert Ops Infested siege tanks appear in the Nova Covert Ops mission Night Terrors. They are slower than their terran counterparts, and are unable to fire while not in siege mode. However, they still do heavy area of effect damage, and at the northernmost extractor the zerg will send in waves of infested siege tanks carried by (under) overlords, already in siege mode. These can do heavy damage to clumped defenses if not properly dealt with. Abilities Co-op Missions Alexei Stukov can construct infested siege tanks in Co-op Missions. They can attack the enemy with spine crawler, as well as consuming infested terrans, and shooting them out as projectiles in siege mode.2016-11-05. BlizzCon 2016: Foundations for the Future. Youtube. Accessed 2016-11-05. These infested terrans become volatile infested, and can be controlled after they land nearby their target. Infested siege tanks heal for 20 health for every infested terran they consume. Stukov's infested siege tanks benefit from vehicle damage upgrades for its impaler tentacle, but infantry weapon upgrades for its siege mode volatile burst attack, as the damage derives from the volatile infested it launches. Abilities Upgrades References Category:Infested terran vehicles